AMOR TARDÍO
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Un chico suspira triste... Su vida es miserable... Quiere algo que cree que no podrá conseguir... Una persona confía en él, y esa persona es... ONESHOT. Lean y dejen reviews.


**AMOR TARDÍO **

**Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi**

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate suspiraba sentado en una banqueta.

El sol aún no se ponía, pero él tenía la intención de quedarse ahí hasta que su corazón se aliviara un poco.

Suspiraba y suspiraba.

Sentía que estaba atrapado. Que no tenía esperanza en ciertos aspectos de su vida.

Y no deseaba volver a su casa. Quería estar ahí menos que en algún otro lugar. Sus padres estarían muy ocupados para escucharlo. Siempre viajando, de arriba para abajo, partiéndose la espalda para darle una buena vida sin preocupaciones económicas...

Pero eso a él no le importaba. No a Misaki Tanaka. Juguetes siempre tuvo. Dinero también. Sus compañeros en la escuela lo envidiaban por ser el hijo del matrimonio más respetado de todo Japón. Por ser el único heredero de Yasuharu Tanaka y Karumi Sakuragi. Ambos atractivos, jóvenes, exitosos, millonarios... Y él, a los dieciséis años, tenía todo un imperio empresarial esperándolo. Muchas chicas tras él. A sus padres tratando de darle todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar...

Entonces, si su vida era tan maravillosa, si su futuro pintaba tan perfecto... ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

—No lo sé... —se respondió a sí mismo. Y suspiró por enésima vez.

Desde la ventana de la sala, un anciano lo observaba.

Sentía en lo más profundo del alma el dolor del muchacho.

Harto de mirarlo suspirar y no poder hacer nada, salió de la casa y se acercó a él.

Una vez que estuvo sentado a su derecha, en la banqueta, mirando los bermejos rayos del sol desaparecer en el crepúsculo al mismo tiempo, le habló:

—Misaki-chan. Luces deprimido.

El aludido lo miró y pareció no reconocerlo.

—Ojii-chan —le respondió el muchacho en cuanto tuvo conciencia de que quien le hablaba era su abuelo—. No te sentí llegar.

—Lo sé, hijo. Te vi muy concentrado.

El muchacho miró a su abuelo.

—¿Eso parece?

El anciano asintió.

—Pero pareces triste.

El chico determinó que su abuelo lo conocía muy bien. No en vano era él quien siempre estaba en casa, esperándolo después de la escuela. Era él quien lo acompañaba a cenar. Y, si su memoria no lo traicionaba, era su abuelo quien había estado a su lado desde que tenía conciencia.

—Es que lo estoy, Ojii-chan —respondió el muchacho. Si había alguien que pudiera ayudarlo en todo eso, alguien que no le daría la espalda sin importar qué, ese era su abuelo.

—¿Quieres contármelo, Misaki-chan?

El muchacho asintió.

—Kaa-san y Otou-san se molestarán si lo saben —meditó en voz alta—. Pero no puedo negarlo, abuelo.

El anciano lo miró suspirar otra vez.

—Tus padres te aman, Misaki-chan. Ellos te entenderán.

—Ojii-chan... Tú eres el único que no me odiará cuando lo sepas, por eso voy a decírtelo.

El abuelo puso una mano en el hombro de Misaki.

—Un chico de la escuela se me acerca mucho... Se llama Nicholas ... —Misaki le habló a su abuelo de cómo Nicholas le hablaba; de cómo lo trataba. De cómo le había dicho que le quería... Y también le dijo cómo él mismo había aprendido a corresponder a ese cariño. Le contó que estaba enamorado de Nicholas Parker, el muchacho que llegó de América el año anterior, que nadie aceptaba en el colegio por ser extranjero, pero que todos acogieron cuando supieron de su filiación y de quién era el padre de su madre.

Y el abuelo se enterneció cuando escuchó aquél romance escondido e intenso que nadie aceptaría en esa familia, pero que representaba la felicidad de su único nieto.

—¿Lo quieres, Misaki-chan?

—Más de lo que puedes imaginar, Ojii-chan.

El anciano lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura.

—Entonces nada más importa.

El chico encontró en los ojos de su abuelo el valor que le había estado faltando. Comprendió que no necesitaba otra cosa que no fuera querer hacer algo para lograrlo.

—Gracias, Ojii-chan.

Misaki sonrió con emoción. En ese momento iría a casa de Nicholas para decirle que lo amaba más que a nadie y que no le importaba nada más en la vida que estar con él.

* * *

El anciano caminaba por el parque. Quería llegar al estanque y contemplar la luna desde ahí. 

Su andar era tranquilo, lento y casi cansado. Pero eso no le impediría ver a los patos durmiendo.

Se sentó en una banca que estaba en la orilla, junto a otro hombre que aparentaba tener la misma edad que él.

—Hace frío —escuchó que dijo el hombre.

El abuelo de Misaki asintió y sonrió hacia la nada.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —preguntó el abuelo.

—Hace como quince minutos. Do'aho.

—¿A quién le llamas Do'aho?

—¿Ves algún otro Do'aho por aquí?

El abuelo iba a iniciar otra de sus rabietas, pero meditó un poco y luego continuó:

—Ya estamos grandes para estas cosas, Kitzune.

El aludido entornó sus ojos azules hacia el hombre que antaño había lucido una deslumbrante cabellera roja natural. Luego sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia.

—Lo sé —y dejó escapar un suspiro que se confundió con el susurro del viento.

Un pato aleteó, sacudiendo su plumaje, y provocando que el resto de la parvada despertara. Hicieron mucho ruido por un momento, y luego todo volvió a su calma inicial.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —preguntó el anciano de ojos azules.

—No sé —respondió el otro—. A mi hija casi no la veo, ni a Yasuharu tampoco. Siempre están muy ocupados. Quien me preocupa es el pobre Misaki...

—¿Misaki?

—Mi nieto. Tiene sólo dieciséis años y ya ve su vida sin salida.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Hoy... —el abuelo dudó un poco, pero miró a los ojos a su interlocutor y sus dudas se disiparon— Misaki me confesó que está enamorado de un muchacho.

—Eso no es raro. Tal vez tendrá que callarlo y envejecer miserable por no obedecer a su corazón.

—Claro que no. Mi nieto no cometerá los mismos errores que yo, Kitzune. Le dije que lo único que importaba era ese amor, porque el chico le corresponde. Y cómo no, si es descendiente del talentoso...

El anciano iba a continuar, pero una mirada de los ojos azules lo hizo callar.

—Te sorprenderá saber quién es el muchacho que ganó su corazón.

El último comentario pareció captar la atención del anciano de ojos azules.

—Se llama Nicholas. Nicholas Parker. Si no mal recuerdo, es el nombre de tu nieto.

El hombre de ojos azules asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Se quedarán juntos?

—Misaki estaba muy decidido. Él luchará.

El abuelo miró al estanque. El otro anciano también.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos.

—Al menos ellos serán felices, Kaede.

—Como no lo fuimos nosotros, Hanamichi.


End file.
